monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Subspecies
A subspecies is an alternate version of a monster. These monsters are usually named for their new color—for example, ''Blue'' Yian Kut-Ku is a subspecies of Yian Kut-Ku. Subspecies are usually nearly identical to their original monsters, as, after all, they are the same species. However, they usually possess increased health and stamina, have altered weaknesses, and yield different carves. Subspecies often sport new attacks and movement patterns, such as the Red Khezu's "neck swing" or the lightning attacks of the White Fatalis. Certain subspecies do in fact have altered physical features, such as the beard and larger hair spike on the Emerald Congalala, or the Diablos shell on the Plum Daimyo Hermitaur. Sometimes a Subspecies may also be considered a 'Rare' species; this is the case for Gold Rathian, Silver Rathalos, Abyssal Lagiacrus and Lucent Nargacuga. These monsters are normally vastly more powerful than their original counterparts, but far rarer. =List of subspecies by game= Monster Hunter Freedom *Yian Garuga *Blue Yian Kut-Ku *Purple Gypceros *Azure Rathalos *Silver Rathalos *Pink Rathian *Gold Rathian *Green Plesioth *White Monoblos *Black Diablos *Red Khezu *Black Gravios *Azure Lao-Shan Lung *Crimson Fatalis Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *White Fatalis Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Plum Daimyo Hermitaur *Emerald Congalala *Terra Shogun Ceanataur *Copper Blangonga Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Tigrex Subspecies *Crimson Qurupeco *Jade Barroth *Purple Ludroth *Green Nargacuga *Sand Barioth *Steel Uragaan *Baleful Gigginox *Glacial Agnaktor Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Ivory Lagiacrus *Abyssal Lagiacrus *Rust Duramboros *Stygian Zinogre *Lucent Nargacuga *Hallowed Jhen Mohran *Goldbeard Ceadeus Monster Hunter 4 *Tigrex Rare Species *Basarios Subspecies *Kirin Subspecies Monster Hunter Frontier *Farunokku *Breeding Season Hypnocatrice *Hypnocatrice Rare Species *Lavasioth Subspecies *Espinas Subspecies *Espinas Rare Species *Akura Jebia *Doragyurosu *Violent Raviente *Rathian Unknown Species *Rathalos Unknown Species *Midogaron *Giaorugu *Rebidiora *Aruganosu *Goruganosu =Comparisons= Bird Wyverns Brute Wyvern Piscine Wyvern Leviathan Flying Wyvern Carapaceons Pelagus/Fanged Beast Fanged Wyvern Elder Dragon =Trivia= *Most first generation monster Subspecies are named by color. *Most second generation monster Subspecies have their name taken from Jewels and various Metals. *The Breeding Season Hypnocatrice is simply a Hypnocatrice which has brightened its feathers for their mating season. *Similarly, the Lavasioth Subspecies is a Lavasioth which has turned red for their mating season. *Black Diablos are normal female Diablos in mating season. The colour change is a sign that they can be highly aggressive. *Ashen Lao-Shan Lung is an aged Lao-Shan Lung. Its scales are discolored due to exposure to volcanic ash. *Golden Rajang is not actually a subspecies. It is an ordinary Rajang that looks almost golden while calm, and shows its Electric Aura in Rage mode. This is the same for the 3rd generation's Savage Deviljho, which G-rank version always has its shoulder muscles red and has its face covered in Dragon, while the normal Deviljho only huffs this element during its rage. *Violent Raviente is a Raviente that reaches a certain point of starvation. *Midogaron is a mutation of a lone Kamu Orugaron. *The Rathalos Unknown Species is a different, yet closely related species as the other Rathalos and Rathian Unknown Species. *There are no subspecies of monsters in Monster Hunter 3. *Diablos and Monoblos can be considerred as subspecies of each other. *About half of the third generation subspecies don't live in the same environments than their regular counterparts. Category:Monsters